Six Feet Down Under/Transcript
Bureau Headquarters, Sydney, Australia... Chief Elizabeth Ripley: , as you know, we received a tip from X telling us that if we wanted to see a SOMBRA test subject in action, we needed to come to Sydney. Elizabeth: We've also learned SOMBRA's been shipping these test subjects around the world. Unfortunately, we don't know why, nor do we have the resources to track them all down. Carmen: Their scheme is getting bigger and we've got to figure out what it is before it becomes to big to stop! Elizabeth: The annual Australia Shines Gala is being held at the Sydney Opera House this evening. Some of the most influential people in the world will be there. Elizabeth: With such a high-profile turnout, you can be certain SOMBRA and their test subjects will be watching closely. Elizabeth: , you and Carmen will be attending the gala tonight to pick up any intel on SOMBRA's whereabouts. Carmen: Guess that means we're going to change... I'll meet you at the Opera House, ! Sydney Opera House, moments later... (Carmen is now wearing a blue dress.) Carmen: Alright, , let's hope this doesn't take long. I don't want to be in this dress longer than I have to. Carmen: We're here to keep an eye open for any possible SOMBRA action. Stay alert and- Veronica (bleeding on the right arm): Help! Help! I need help! Please! Carmen (shocked): Ma'am, we're the police! Have you been hurt? Veronica: We've been shot! My... my boss... he's dead! Carmen (serious): Where is he? Veronica: He's over there, near the Opera House! Chapter 1 Investigate Opera House. Carmen Martinez (shocked): Oh dang, ! That's not just any dead guy... that's Rufus Murlock, the media mogul! Veronica: This is horrible! My boss is dead! Carmen (compassionately): Ma'am, you need medical attention. You should wait for the paramedics to clean you up while <Rank> and I survey the crime scene. We'll come to talk to you shortly. (Veronica leaves.) Carmen (thinking): Rufus was shot up pretty good! Someone must've really wanted him dead, which means we've got ourselves one heck of a homicide. Let's see what we've done here... Carmen: Looking through the trash isn't my favorite thing, but knowing how the criminal mind works, it's bound to give us something. Let's dig through it. Carmen: That looks like a dirty bar napkin, ... it probably belongs in that trash bag you grabbed... Carmen: There's a message on it? "What goes around comes around, mate!" That sounds like a threat to me. Let's vacuum up a sample of that orange dirt to see what it can give us! Carmen: , bad news travels fast! We need to catch this killer before the Bureau's name hits the front page of every people in town! Carmen (sweating nervously): But before that... I've gotta change out of this dress... Examine Trash Bag. Carmen: The mask you pulled from that trashbag looks like the one the victim was wearing when he was killed! And this one's covered in blood. Carmen: Well spotted, , there's something on the back, maybe a stain. Carmen: , this mask could lead us one step closer to our killer! Let's send it to Lars! Analyze Gala Mask. (Lars is now wearing an Australian cork hat.) Lars: , I'm so excited to be back home all the way "down undah"! I haven't been back in years! Lars: First thing I had to do was pull out my old cork hat! Great, isn't it? Carmen: Uh, no... You should burn that. And then tell us what you found on the mask we sent you, 'cause that's why we're here. Lars (grinning): I can start by telling you the blood on the mask is from your victim... forward spatter caused by the gunshots. Carmen (wondering): But if it's not the victim's mask, it means the person wearing this mask must've been within close proximity to the victim when he was shot? Lars: Absolutely! And as pointed out, the red stain on the back of the mask provided some pertinent information. Lars (thinking): I tested it. It's Shiraz, the dark-skinned Syrah wine grape that's grown in Australia. Lars (confidently): Knowing the victim had a sulfite allergy and only drank whiskey, my guess is this stain on the bloody mask comes from your killer... which means your killer drinks Shiraz! Carmen: , our killer can be shir-az heck we won't stop 'til we've locked them up for murder! Examine Dirty Napkin. Carmen: Vacuuming the orange dirt of the bar napkin revealed a logo... probably the logo of the bar it came from. Carmen (grinning): The logo looks like a drunken boomerang holding a beer. I guess even boomerangs drink in Australia. Carmen: You're right, . we need to find this bar... but it'd take too long to find it with just the logo. Let's run the dirt under the microscope to see if it can tell us more about this napkin. Question Veronica Salter about the victim's shooting. Veronica: , I can't believe Rufus is dead! He was alive just a few minutes ago! This can't be happening! Carmen: It's okay, Ms Salter. You're safe with us. Can you describe exactly what happened? Veronica: Of course... uhm... Rufus got a phone call and wanted to take it privately... he stepped outside from the gala for a moment. I... I came with him to take notes. Veronica: All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my arm... and then I was knocked over the head with something. Veronica: When I came to... Rufus was lying there on the ground... motionless! There was blood everywhere! Veronica: , I can't believe Rufus is dead! He was alive just a few minutes ago! This can't be happening! Carmen: Did you see the person who did this? Veronica: No... it all happened to fast. One minute, Rufus was alive... the next, he's dead! Carmen (compassionately): Ms Salter, I assure you, will get to the bottom of this. Until then, please stay close by. We might need to ask you more questions. Autopsy Victim's Body. Angela: G'day, ! It's nice to be back in Australia after so long. I haven't been back since Lars and I first got married. Carmen: Yeah, ever since we've arrived, Lars has been more Australian than ever! He tried to make me eat veggiemite this morning. Girl, that stuff is nasty! Angela (fantasizing): Funny you say that... your killer seems to have a similar affinity to brewer's yeast extract. Carmen: What do you mean? Angela (thinking): Your victim was shot at close range with a .32 caliber pistol. Out of the six bullets that entered his body, two still remained lodged inside. Angela (confidently): I analyzed those two bullets and I found traces of brewers' yeast extract, vegetable and spice additives... in other words, veggiemite! Carmen (confidently): So the killer eats veggiemite! , we're on the hunt for a killer with salty taste and a thirst for murder! Bureau headquarters, later... Carmen: Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues